home_of_lyricsfandomcom-20200215-history
U.n.i - Ed Sheeran (Category: Hip Hop)
''CAST Vocals - Ed Sheeran Music - Ed Sheeran 'Lyrics' I found your hairband on my bedroom floor, The only evidence that you've been here before And I don't get waves of missing you anymore, They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on Weeks pass in the blink of an eye, And I'm still drunk at the end of the night I don't drink like everybody else, I do it to forget things about myself, Stumble and fall with the head spin I got My mind's with you but my heart's just not So am I close to you anymore, if it's over And there's no chance that we'll work it out That's why you and I ended over U N I And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied You and I ended over U N I And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that, I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now, Never wanna turn into another like you, Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views, Everything's great but not everything's sure, But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus, Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like every thing I say seems to always sound awkward, Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous, On the surface, And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it, Pain is only relevant if it still hurts, I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss So am I close to you anymore, if it's over And there's no chance that we'll work it out Ohh you and I ended over U N I And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied You and I ended over U N I And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied Wo-ooooahhhh ''x2 oohh ohh Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now, And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low, Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will Cause you and I ended over U N I And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied You and I ended over U N I And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied Category:Hip Hop Category:All Pages